Scooby-Doo Meet Mumble HappyFeet (Chapter 2)
Chapter 2 is the second chapter of Scooby-Doo Meet Mumble HappyFeet written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Another Dimension". Plot (Back at the other dimension, the Mystery Machine gang is still on the van as Fred is still riding on the van, going somewhere to solve some clues) *Fred: So, what were heading? *Shaggy: Going to some restaurants. *Fred: Didn't you guys eat a few minutes ago? *Scooby-Doo: Awwww. *Shaggy: I guess we're not that hungry. *Velma: What do you guys wanna do today? *Fred: We can go horse-back riding, fishing, golfing and many you guys wanna do. *Shaggy: Why can't we stop by at the gas station and get some snacks? *Fred: I like it. Let's go for a ride with some snacks at the gas station. *Velma: But fill the van up with gas. Cause we always go to those places when people are trying to solve a mystery. *Fred: I'll do it on my way. (At the gas station, the van stops as Fred get off to fill some gas in) *Fred: You guys can get out and buy something if you like. *Shaggy: Oh boy, i hope they have some chips and drinks. *Scooby-Doo: Ooh, what that smell? *Shaggy: *smell something* *Velma: Uh, boys? What are you smelling for? *Daphne: Is there something going on? *Scooby-Doo and Shaggy: Ah, hot dogs. *Fred: Go ahead you guys. I'll watch over the van. *Scooby-Doo: Hot dogs, hot dogs, hot dogs! *rush to the gas station inside* (Inside of the gas station, Scooby-Doo and Shaggy smell the hot dogs on the grill) *Scooby-Doo: Ahhh. *Shaggy: They're cooking. I can smell it with my nose. *Cashier: Hey there, i'm just cooking those hot dogs. Does anyone want a mini pizza? *Shaggy: Ooh. *Scooby-Doo: Pizza. *Cashier: Grab what you like. *Shaggy: I'll take as many and for our friends. *Velma: Hey guys. *Daphne: Check out all the good snacks they have. *Cashier: Well hello ladies. *Velma: Ooh. *Daphne: Something smell burning. *Cashier: Oh, my hot dogs. Gotta put in the bread. *Shaggy: Let's find some Scooby Snacks while we wait. *Scooby-Doo: Scooby Snacks! *Velma: Whoa, i didn't know this place has all the Scooby Snacks. *Cashier: Hey, i know who you guys are. You are the Mystery Machine gang. *Shaggy: Us? *Cashier: Yeah. Look at you. You look like that you are in a cover of a new magazine. *Scooby-Doo: Ooh, sharp. *Shaggy: *grab many potato chips* I need those for our trip. *Cashier: Get many as you like. Save some for the other customers. *Shaggy: I will. Man, that's a whole lot of bags. *Scooby-Doo: Look, Shaggy. Scooby Snacks. *Shaggy: Oh boy, we found them. *Velma: I told you they were in your eyes. *Fred: *enter the store* Hey guys, the van is all filled with full gas. Get whatever you need and pay. We're about to go on a risky task. *Cashier: Hey, look like the big boy decided to show up. *Fred: Hello? Are you asking? *Cashier: Fred, it's you. I didn't know you look just like on TV. *Fred: We appeared on commercials and have a bunch of famous Scooby Snacks for every dog and human in the world. *Cashier: I would like a picture of you all together and your dog Scooby. *Fred: Oh sure, no problem at all. Everyone to the cashier. *Shaggy: A selfie need to be taken. *Velma: Jinkies, i didn't know we're getting into the picture. *Daphne: We're going to be famous. *Shaggy: Alright, we're all together on this. *Daphne: Are you ready? *Cashier: Yes. Selfie time. (The selfie is taken with the Mystery Machine gang) *Scooby-Doo: Rah-hoo. *Shaggy: That's a good photo taken. *Fred: Great selfie. *Velma: We did good. *Daphne: Something smells burning. *Cashier: Oh fish! The hot dogs! *flip the hot dogs over with a fork* *Fred: Shoot, you almost got them burning like burning up a toast stick. *Velma: Okay, let's continue to pick the items we need and we're on a roll. *Shaggy: We would like to have one of your hot dogs sir. *Cashier: Okie dokie, not without a doubt. *Fred: We're paying. *Cashier: Good indeed. (The Mystery Machine gang pay all of their food they needed for the ride) *Cashier: You guys are now good to go. Thanks for stopping by. You guys look good all together. *Fred: Well progressive. *Shaggy: We got all the food packed in. *Scooby-Doo: Ah, yeah. *Velma: Let's go guys, we have a lot to catch up today on our schedule. *Fred: Thanks a million. *Shaggy: Back to the van. *Cashier: Come back any time soon. (Outside, the gang went back into the van as Fred start the van with full gas) *Fred: Okay, we got everything we wanted. *Shaggy: Yes. We also brought the Scooby Snacks for Scooby. *Scooby-Doo: Scooby Snacks. *Fred: The van is in full gas and we're ready to rock and roll. *Scooby-Doo: Scooby Scooby-Doo! *Velma: Seat belts. *Daphne: All good. *Fred: Let's roll. (Fred started to ride the van to travel. Meanwhile on a forest, Mumble and Esequiel arrive from teleporting.) *Mumble: Wow. *Esequiel: We're here. But we landed on a forest. *Mumble: Something is a mystery. *Esequiel: I don't see a clue or a footprint. *Mumble: What a weird place for a landing. *Esequiel: This seem to be a nice forest of mother nature. What life on Earth have gone into it? *Mumble: Who knows? Maybe mother nature know the lifespan of the forest. *Esequiel: What? But the trees are not living. *Mumble: Don't ask me. *Esequiel: I wouldn't believe in all of this fairy tale stuff. *Mumble: Yeah, nothing than a single place like a jungle. (A big penguin started to walk in footprints) *Mumble: What was that? *Esequiel: We gotta hide. Something is crawling toward us. *Mumble: Hide over that tree. (Mumble and Esequiel hide as the face of the WereGuin Monster walk into the forest to search for food) *Mumble: Oh no. *Esequiel: I think it's the WereGuin Monster i was talking about earlier. *Mumble: You're right. It is real. *Esequiel: I have a bad feeling about this. I heard that this monster has sharp teeth like a leopard seal. *Mumble: It eats people. *Esequiel: Eek! It's like a nightmare come true. *Mumble: What if the monster hear us? MORE TO COME Next: TBA Previous: Scooby-Doo Meet Mumble HappyFeet (Chapter 1) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions